The First Love
by Babychin
Summary: Based in a English secondary school, Bruce is constantly being beat up by the rugby team, regular visits to the nurses office has dampened his spirits. Until his American hero comes to save the day. WARNING: Pairings involved, Bruce&Steve, Bruce&Tony, Bruce&Natasha.
1. Chapter 1

**This one is slightly different to the others on this account, this one is from my friend Oliver Harvey (Not her real name). Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Why is it that all the attractive people are also incredibly tall and never my friend? To he honest I often wonder if I exist because no-one seems to know I'm here. That is unless they walk into me by accident in the corridor. Soon after, my laptop will get withheld from me as another burley teen kindly reminds me not to walk into him, often by leaving me presents of dark purple and green bruises on my face. Lovely fellows are the rugby team.

"Oi Banner! I told you to get out of my way!" Oh great, another lovely young gentleman.

"Sorry Bucky, but I believe I'm actually not? You're on the other side of the corridor to me." Rugby team captain, Bucky Barnes, came closer to me and held my by the scruff of my new shirt. Sure enough, one of his followers grabbed my laptop.

"I'll just have to give you another present won't I then Banner? You must love my knuckle sandwich." I gritted my teeth and mentally prepared myself to get another beating when one of the new team members stopped him.

"Bucky, dude, this isn't right. Just go to lunch and let me desk with the squirt." Bucky released the pressure on my chest and I slid slightly down the wall. I moved my head as much as I could to see who was talking. I could tell he was new because no-one stopped Bucky.

"You want a fist in your jaw dweeb?" Bucky growled. The new boy stepped forward so I could see him clearer. I could see his head covered in light, fair hair and he was rather tall, standing eye-to-eye to Bucky. His shoulders, broad and muscular, and those eyes...

"Where I come from, if you're the big guy, you get other people to do the heavy lifting for you." The sweet American accent came through like a song when he spoke. I watched as Bucky let the new boy take my shirt into his grip instead. The other team members gasped when they saw how he was able to hold me just like Bucky, with no trouble. "Now why don't you go and get your lunch sorted whilst I teach the nerd a lesson?" He said. I could see Bucky eyeing up his followers, trying to make the right decision. After a minute or so, he left with the other boys and I once again prepared myself for a bunch of bruises.

"Have fun with him Rogers, but make sure he can breathe?" Bucky laughed and left the corridor. It was just me and the American.

"Right. Now pretend I've smashed your stomach and you're scared of me when you see me ok? He said to me in a hushed voice. I was very confused. At only 5'2" I was always being towered by everyone else and therefore squished by everyone else, even girls.

"Please explain? Or is this like psychologically beating me up? I like to know how I'm being damaged so I can prepare for it you see," I explained, picking up my laptop and brushing off the dust on it.

The American laughed and presented his hand to me. I wiped a sweaty hand on my jeans and shook it.

"My name's Steve, Steve Rogers and I've just moved here from America. I don't like to bully people, no matter what they've done. There's a right way to do everything, don't you agree?" He smiled and I saw his brilliant white teeth. My legs suddenly turned into jelly and I fell slightly against the wall of the corridor.

I felt a rush to my head and suddenly I couldn't see bar the flashing shades of green and purple. Why was I fainting? "Stupid brain! Stupid, stupid brain!" I cursed myself as I felt two hands hold me around my waist. I felt something warm against the side of my body as I blacked out, giving in to the flashing lights.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was white.

"Nurses office?" I asked to whomever present. As I suspects, the familiar voice of the school's nurse replied.

"Hello again Bruce. Nice to see you here for something other than bullies." The nurse giggled and sat me up on the bed. She handed me a glass of water and I drank it slowly, waiting for my eyes to regain focus and for my head to stop spinning.

"Could I have my glasses?" I asked, and she gave them to me. I slid them onto my face and right in front of me, sat on the "friend chair" was Steve. I got the nurse's attention and asked how long the American had been sitting in the chair.

"It must have been a while for him to fall asleep?" I asked. The nurse nodded and gave Steve a gentle nudge.

"Well you've been out cold for a couple of hours now. He hasn't left your side since he carried you here from the East Wing." I lay back on the bed, trying to get my head round what had happened.

"Hang on," I said. "The East Wing is the other side of the school..." The nurse said nothing but left the room as Steve woke properly.

"You awake nerd?" He asked, his voice still sweet. I blushed slightly as he smiled at me, not looking away for an instant.

"Actually my name is Bruce," I stammered. This never happens... Why am I stammering? Speak Bruce, speak! Steve stood up and sat beside me on the bed.

"Well I could have called you Mr Banner but I'd rather be on first name terms with my mates," He let out a deep chuckle. I couldn't help but smile and laugh with him.

"Wait, friend?" Steve nodded.

"If I didn't want you as a mate, why would I have carried you to the other side of school?" I felt my cheeks become hotter as they turned a dark shade of pink. Steve looked at my face and I could tell he was looking at my red cheeks. To my surprise, he looked away as his face began to go red as well.

"I um. Well thank you anyway Steve. I appreciate it."The American looked back at me and moved higher up the bed. I ran a hand through my hair, trying desperately to. Well to what I don't know but I was doing it for some reason. I looked up at Steve and saw his mouth moving, although he wasn't saying anything. He straightened his tight rugby shirt and placed his hand back down onto the bed, it accidentally touching mine. I recoiled, pulling my hand away.

"Sorry, I uh. I'm a bit out of it still. Could you give me a minute please?" I asked, wanting him to stay but to what end? Steve said goodbye and left the room. The nurse crams in a shot a while after and dismissed me, letting me go to Physics; the last lesson of the day. "Thank you again," I said and she help the door open for me. I regret having to know her on such a close level but that's what Bucky does.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on then, tell me how gorgeous he is!" Tony rabbited into my ear. After missing the morning's lesson, I was frantically trying to understand refraction and my so-called "best friend" wasn't helping. "I know you met the American earlier, Nat was all over the gossip. You totally need a head replacement if you don't think he's dreamy. Have you seen his body? And that jawline!" I coughed slightly, putting Tony off his speech. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Actually his eyes are the best feature," I said quietly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tony waving his hands about as if he were a bird about to take off. "Please stop internally combusting? You're meant to help me with refraction?" I said. He ruffled his hair and set about making some examples. He definitely took after his father with being a genius at Physics./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You two numbskulls still doing work?" smirked Tony's friend, Natasha. I couldn't help but feel shy around her; she was confident and I wasn't. Natasha, or Nat as Tony called her, wasn't liked by a lot of people but she didn't like them back. "Oi blueberry!" She called across the class to me. I tried to ignore her as the teacher gave her a stern look. Tony waved at her and continued explaining refraction to me. I felt proud of myself when I finally got a question correct, and he patted me on the back. I gave him a smile but he just stared at me, looking up and down my face. He moved forward in his chair, getting closer to me so he was only inches away. I lost my smile and stared straight into his sparkling eyes. "I called you blueberry!" hissed Natasha, right into my ear. Tony sat back on his seat and finished the sheet of questions. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I've told you before, blueberries are purple. They never have been blue!" I was slightly thankful for her interruption, but at the same time, she scared me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Look," she said, placing her hand on my leg as she knelt on the floor. "When you squished the blueberries on your shirt last year, it turned blue." Forgetting I was in class, I stood up and shouted /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It was purple Natasha! Purple! And Bucky shoved them into me, I didn't squish them onto myself!" I turned to face the teacher whom simply pointed to the door. I looked back at Natasha and I could see tears welling up in her eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bruce?" Tony said quietly as I packed up my stuff and waited outside the classroom. I felt tense, knowing Bucky often walking along the corridor during lessons after being sent out himself. "Please don't come. Please behave for once!" I whispered under my breath. I looked to my left and the to my right. My heart stopped as I saw a flash of blue. Was that a rugby boy? One of Bucky's followers? "Please don't let it be Bucky!" I thought. I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers, hoping to turn invisible or at least become part of the wall. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Leave me alone!" I yelled, my eyes snapping open. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok then Bruce, whatever floats your potato," said that sweet American voice. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Steve?" The American laughed at my facial expression. My confused face must be hilarious to him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes it's me Mr Banner. What are you doing out of lessons?" He asked, sliding down the tiled wall until he was sat on the floor. I joined him, dumping my bag beside me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I could ask you the same thing!" I said, trying to act cool. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well I only have two lessons a day because of the American education system. There was some weird crossover thing and-" Steve continued to explain but I stopped listening. His hair was moving slightly in the breeze of the corridor and there was just a single strand out of place. He kept blowing it away from his face, but it would just fall back down again and annoy him. As he came to finish his explanation, I couldn't help but tuck the loose hair behind his ear. I blushed and immediately looked away from him. Stupidly, I tried to pretend I was doing something with my bag but he was obviously able to tell what I was doing. I felt his hand on the side of my face as he turned my head to face him. Just like Tony had done, he looked up and down my face. I gulped, not quite knowing what was happening. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There was a loud bang and the classroom door flung wide open. A few people sat in the front row saw Steve and I, and began to giggle. Steve clambered up the wall and stood up, hurrying himself along to wherever else he could be. My Physics teacher, Mr Fury, strode out from the classroom and simply looked down on me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry sir?" I said, my voice faltering. I went on okay to explain but my mind was quite confused at the current time. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well that's not good enough Banner. You're my second-best student to Stark and I can't have you falling behind! You have great potential when you allow yourself to work so don't take this opportunity-" I couldn't even be bothered to concentrate for the rest of his speech. I'd heard it all before from other teachers. All I could think of was Steve and his sweet, sweet voice. I gazed back into the classroom and saw Tony. He was shuffling awkwardly in his seat, trying to avoid my gaze. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh why is this so hard?" I mumbled, blanking out Mr Fury. He ignored my comment and let me back into the class for the last five minutes. Not a word nor even a glance was exchanged between Tony and I./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That evening, I couldn't get Tony and Steve out of my mind. Ok so I know I can tell if a guy is attractive, but it doesn't mean I like him, does it? I kept asking myself similar questions, none of which I could answer. All I could think of clearly was their faces so close to mine. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I give up!" I said to myself as I finally fell asleep./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next day I bared my teeth in preparation for my morning punch from Bucky. To my surprise, he and his followers weren't waiting for me outside the school. Maybe they're going to shock me inside and give me a wedgie as well? I could picture the scenario; my Superman boxers hanging from Bucky's finger as I'm left suspended in mid-air. And just to rub it in, Steve would probably walk round the corner. Lost in my pool of thought, I walked through the student entrance and straight into Tony. Our heads collided and I felt a rush if adrenaline as our lips met in the moment. I stepped back from the impact, trying to regain my bearings. Tony hurried past me, keeping his eyes locked firmly to the floor. I wandered around for a while, for some reason, I managed to get myself lost on the way to class. Even on the first day of school, I didn't get lost once. I systematically made my way to the nurse's office. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I must have looked pretty washed out because she sat me down and got me a glass of water, constantly asking if I felt faint or dizzy at all. I tried to say thank you but my tongue was tied. It felt like my brain had been tied as well. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bruce, you know I'm here for mental health as well as physical help don't you?" I watched a smile cover her kind, round face. I nodded and sipped the water. She brought another chair over and sat opposite me. "Being in senior school can be confusing for people your age. It's full of new choices and also new experiences. If you ever need to talk to someone but you don't know who, that's why I'm here ok? Other than to patch you up from the bullying." She giggled and I also laughed. The nurse then noticed the large egg-shaped lump forming on my forehead from where I had collided with Tony. "Oh what a nasty mark! Was that a bully Bruce?" My mind went blank as I replayed the moment back in my mind. I felt as if I was genuinely back in that moment in time, and I called out his name. The nurse gave me a concerned look and shine a light into my eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tony," I said. "It was Tony," I pointed to the lump on my head and said his name once more. The nurse sighed and told me to stay put./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I either blacked out again or I fell asleep because I opened my eyes and three hours had passed. Whilst I had been 'out', the room had filled with my tutor, the nurse, the head teacher and also Tony with his tutor. I tried to make eye contact but he remained facing his feet. He was wearing the red and gold sports trainers I'd got him for his birthday. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now," began the nurse. Tony was watching her speak, and I was watching him. "Bruce has told me that this large lump on his forehead was caused by none other than Tony here." Both Tony and I began to protest against this but she talked over us. "Bullying is unacceptable I believe Bruce now has mild concussion. He was no more than a zombie when he came to me and minutes later, he passed out right there, on that chair." My tutor looked from me to Tony. Tony's tutor looked from him to me. Tony still looked at the floor. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's all wrong," I said, fiddling with a bit of string in my trouser pocket. It always helped me to calm down. "I walked into Tony and our heads bumped," I felt myself beginning to blush and cut my story short. The nurse and the tutors exchanged a look and voted to leave the room so Tony and I could talk. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can you at least look at me?" I said, feeling angry at being ignored by my best friend. "I haven't done anything wrong!" My voice raised slightly. Tony pushed himself off of his seat and marched over to me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But that's just it Bruce! You can never ever do anything wrong!" He turned away and murmured something into his collar. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pardon?" He begrudgingly moved his head away from the short collar and repeated what he's said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""You can never do anything wrong; not in my eyes at least." I was left speechless as he picked up his bag and left the room. The tutors also left and the nurse persistently tried to understand what had happened. She didn't believe me that we had simply bumped heads. I suppose this is what happens when you go to the school nurse too often?/p 


	5. Chapter 5

After spending an hour talking to the nurse, I was allowed to leave. The bell rung for the end of lessons and people flooded out of the classrooms, heading off to have a break. I gathered my thoughts and put both straps of my rucksack on my shoulders, walking down the corridor. I'm no ninja or anything, but I could feel someone following me. I hoped it wasn't Bucky. In an attempt to get away, I turned off the main corridor and went in the direction of the music rooms. I didn't look behind me but felt the person following me still. I walked faster, my heart beginning to beat at an increasing speed. I reached one of the music practise rooms and opened it, closing the door swiftly behind me. Looking through the pain of glass in the door, I saw a girl kneeling on the floor. She had bright ginger hair and looked a bit like

"Natasha?" The girl looked up at me, holding a hand to her head. I opened the door and helped her to stand up.

"Why were you following me?" I asked. She sniffed, trying not to cry.

"That's really hurt Bruce. You didn't have to slam the door in my face?" I rolled my eyes and sighed, leading her into the room.

"Well I did; I thought you were Bucky!" She wiped her eyes and apologised.

"I just wanted to say sorry for upsetting you in Physics. I know you don't like being teased. Sorry Bruce." There was something about the look in her emerald green eyes that made me forgive her.

"Oh for goodness sakes! I can't even think anymore without one of them getting in my head!" I paced back and forth in the room, holding tight to the bundle of black curls on my head. I was so angry at myself; I was one of the most intelligent students in my year and in the late days I had been reduced to a ball of anger and confusion. Without realising, I began to cry. I slumped onto the floor and put my head in my hands, feeling all of my anger flow away in my tears. Natasha came and sat beside me, putting her arm around me. I leant my head against her shoulder and let her stroke my head. Somehow, she instantly calmed me down. I just couldn't get angry whilst she was there.

"I'm sorry Natasha." She tutted.

"Call me Nat. I sound like an old lady otherwise!" We both laughed until we fell onto the floor.

"Seriously though Nat, I'm sorry for getting angry at you." She shook her head at me and held my hand. He hands were soft like cotton wool.

"Don't worry about it Bruce. If you feel angry again, just tell me and I'll try my best to help you calm down, ok?" I nodded and stared up at the ceiling, still holding onto her hand.

* * *

After a while, I looked at my watch and saw I only had a minute or so left before my next lesson. I sat up and began to make myself look neat and tidy, not like I had just lost my mind shouting at someone. I tucked in my shirt and Nat sat up, coming out of a daze. She watched me smarten up my uniform and then she began to smarten my hair for me. The feeling of her hands running through my hair turned my stomach upside down, just like whenever I saw Steve. Snapping out of the moment with a flick of my head, I stood up and put my bag on my shoulder. Nat stood up also, but stayed in front of me.

"Nat please can you let me past? I need to go to-" I was interrupted by her smooth lips landing on mine. She placed her arms upon my shoulders, knocking my bag off, and my hands found their way to her waist. The bell for lessons rang but neither of us moved. It felt wrong but at the same time, it felt right; I felt safe with her. The next thing I knew, the door swung wide open, Steve standing in the doorway. His muscular build meant his shoulders were pretty much the width of the doorways and he was the same height as well, often having to duck down. I pulled away from Nat as he gazed from me to her. His eyes began to reflect the lights above him and he walked away.

I ran after him, but I couldn't see where he had gone; I didn't spend much time in the Music department. I walked slowly back into the practise room where Nat was waiting.

"What just happened?" She asked, disgust in her voice. I picked up my bag and walked out of the room. She followed me, requesting answers to questions I was asking myself. "Why was the American upset? Why do you even know him? Isn't he too old to be you friend? Oh, I see. You want him to be more than a friend, don't you? You do realise how Tony feels? Oh but you don't Bruce and that's why it hurts him. And now you know how I feel. Make up your mind Bruce!" Nat was starting to shout, raising attention from other students in the corridor. I stopped in my tracks and locked onto her eyes.

"I don't know ok? If I knew, why would I feel this way? Hmm? It never occurred to me before I met Tony, that guys could he attractive; he showed me how. I don't know how I know Steve but I do; he seems to be protecting me from Bucky. And you? I have no idea what just happened and I just need time to think!" Nat went red in the face with anger and stormed off to her next lesson. I tried to look where I was but my eyesight went blurry. It was like when you go on a boat for a long time and then when you sleep, you feel as if you're still on the boat. And I get sea-sick.

Just as my vision burst into old-style technicolour, I felt a surge of heat go from my toes to my forehead. The next thing I knew, I was falling to the ground but everything was moving slowly. My head hit the ground and then darkness.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this far :)**

 **As you can tell, Bruce is getting around a bit and fainting, a lot.**

 **Hope you are enjoying it. It may take a bit longer for the next chapter to come out - Sorry :(**

 **Have a good Day/Night/Evening!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and saw my Mum's face above mine as my head rested on her lap. I tried to sit up but it made my head hurt; it felt heavy and sore.

"Don't move Bruce, I'm here now," she said. I looked around the room. I was back with the nurse.

"Mrs Banner, this is the second time Bruce has passed out recently and I'm worried about his health." The nurse spoke slowly, as if she didn't want to panic my Mum.

"Well, we can take you to a doctor, can't we Bruce?" I nodded but the nurse was shaking her head.

"This is not a physical problem Mrs Banner." My Mum gave the nurse a quizzical look. I'd suffered that look many times before. "I'm concerned about Bruce's mental health," the nurse explained. "Bruce has been asked to leave a lesson after shouting at a student. He also appears agitated and on-edge most of the time. I've learnt from his teachers that he hasn't done any lesson work this week, nor handed in homework." I closed my eyes to avoid my Mum's fuming gaze. "Bruce is usually a gentle, hard-working student. He has often come to me after being hit by a bully, but even then he carries on being pleasant." I could sense my Mum's stare hardening at the sound of Bucky. "Could you please inform me of his home life Mrs Banner? That way, I can do my best to steer him back to his lovely, happy self."

"Is all that true Bruce?" My Mum didn't sound angry anymore; she sounded disappointed. In my experience, this was always worse than anger. I nodded and began to cry. She made an attempt to comfort me by patting me on the head. "There has been no change in Bruce's home life at all, thank you." My Mum and the nurse exchanged contact details and then my Mum left. "Trust the nurse Bruce, she's lovely."

I smiled at her and said goodbye, heading back to my seat.

"Tell me everything that's changed since Monday Bruce," the nurse said, poised to make notes on whatever I said. I was going to sugar-coat my week when I had a sudden flashback to kissing Nat. I couldn't keep quiet any longer, and I told the nurse everything; Nat, Tony. Even about Steve.

The nurse finished writing down my week and let me go, with the idea that if I needed to talk again, I'd go and see her straight away. I finally made my way to my Physics lesson with Mr Fury but nothing was ever simple anymore. Opposite the science lab, was Tony. Except he was being held by the scruff of his shirt just like I had been.

"Oi nerd!" Boomed Bucky. I walked past him, and past Tony, pushing the lab door open. "Yeah that's it! Crawl back under your rock, mummy's boy!" That blew it. I threw my bag at the wall and strode back to face Bucky.

"Say that again big head," I said, a slight growl to my voice. Tony started to whine and Bucky pushed his head against the lockers. I felt my fingers close tight into tiny fists of anger. Bucky laughed and his followers followed suit.

"I said, nerd, that you're a mummy's boy so go crawl under your rock. Otherwise your gay nut job friend here will get a beating!" Tony tried to talk but Bucky pushed him harder into the lockers, beginning to block his airways. I walked away from Bucky and his followers, leaving them to laugh at me. Except I turned after walking a couple of metres, and I faced back towards them. Bucky was still laughing, but some of the other boys began to look concerned.

Suddenly, I sprinted at Bucky, leaping onto him. I caught him by surprise and he fell backwards onto the floor, releasing Tony. Some of Bucky's cronies helped Tony up and took him into the science lab. I stood up above Bucky's face, finally taller than him. In a twist of events, I grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled him close to my face.

"Never use my mother as an insult again! You hear me?" Bucky nodded slowly. I pulled at his shirt, causing him whiplash to his neck. "I said, do you hear me?" I was starting to shout properly now, my face turning red with the rage I had built up over the years. "And you never lay a finger on any of my friends ever again or I swear I will crush you so hard you will beg me just to send you into oblivion."

I wasn't certain that Bucky would understand what I had said, but I think the longer words intimidated him. I stepped off of him to allow him to stand up. However, before he got to his full height, I punched him right on the nose. Using my other fist, I also punched him under his chin so he fell back onto the floor. My hands were stinging from impact and slightly covered in Bucky's nose bleed, but I ignored them.

Mindlessly, I walked into the Physics room. Mr Fury was teaching the class but this didn't occur to me as being important. I walked straight to the back of the room where Tony was being looked after by the older boys. They saw my reddened fists and left in a hurry, leaving me with Tony.

"What did you say to him Tony?" He turned away and then winced, his neck sore from being bashed into the lockers for so long. "I'm Bucky's favourite. He only picks on you if you say something to him. So please just tell me what you said!" Tony looked at me and for a slight moment, I thought I saw fear in his eyes.

"I told him to leave you alone." I sighed and hugged him.

"That's not all of it. What else Tony?" He nestled his head onto my chest and began cleaning up my hands using a tissue from his pocket.

"Ok clever clogs. I told him to leave you alone and all that, and he said why." I waved my hand for him to go on. "Well then I said because he'd have to go through me instead." He sat up and scanned the room for a bin. I placed my hand on the side of his face and instantly his eyes locked with mine.

"Stop blocking me out Tony. I'm your best friend. I'm like your brother, your **science** brother! Just tell me what's going on in that large brain of yours." Tears started to form in his eyes and he mumbled something under his breath. "What?" I asked. He repeated himself but still I couldn't hear. "Pardon?" He sighed.

"I like you! A lot!"

The class turned around in their seats and stared at us like we were goldfish in a bowl. Mr Fury did his best to get their attention back to the solar system, but this was prime time gossip right in front of their eyes.

"You mean-" I said half-heartedly. I didn't need to finished my sentence as Tony nodded. A couple of tears fell from his cheeks. I held onto his hand behind our backs so the class couldn't see. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed mine back. I had my friend back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tony, would you like to come round mine and help with my Physics homework?" I asked. The lesson had been continued in complete silence and was finally over. Still embarrassed, he nodded and packed away his books. I waited for him as the rest of the class left and we walked through the corridors together. We went via the nurses office so I could talk to her.

"Oh hello Bruce!" She said, a jolly smile on her face. I smiled back, it was hard not to; I was finally feeling happier.

"Hello um I'm just letting you know what I'm going to try out an experiment which may help me with my anger," I said. I could hear my voice wobbling with nerves. I didn't want to say too much because Tony was with me. The nurse nodded, seeing Tony on the other side of the door.

"Ok then. Tell me how it goes next week then?" I said ok and wished her a good weekend.

The journey home was quick as I only lived a few minutes away from school. My Mum was still at work and my Dad was abroad on business so I knew we would be alone.

"Can I get you a drink Tony?" He nodded and I told him what we had. "There's water in the tap as well," I finished off my list. Tony laughed at my poor hosting skills.

"Just some water please," he said, still sniggering. We went through to the dining room. Half on the table was covered in various piles of detritus ranging from magazines to lunch boxes. I cleared some space and we got to work with the Physics homework. Every few questions I'd get stuck and ask Tony for his help. I could tell he liked being asked to help because he always talked enthusiastically about the questions. He really did love Physics.

"You should go into mechanics," I said after he explained a question about pistons to me. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, that's what my Dad does and it's really boring!" I laughed with him.

"True, but maybe you could make like spaceships or cool stuff like that?" He pulled a face at me as if I was cramping his style.

"Maybe not then?" He shook his head again and giggled.

"Look, Tony. I'd like to ask a favour." He faced me and put his pen down.

"Sure, what is it?" I bit my lip and I gathered the courage to present my experiment.

"Well I'm a bit confused," He laughed and said

"Well just tell me the question you're stuck on and I'll help!" I smiled, grateful but continued speaking.

"No, I'm confused emotionally, mentally." The smile began to fade from Tony's face as he tried to understand what I was saying.

"Ok, so I'm not good at talking am I?" Tony said no.

"Something happened recently that has changed what I previously thought about certain people," I tried not to look directly at Tony as he figured out what I was saying. "Something else then happens swiftly after which has made me question what I actually feel and, basically, who I am." Tony smirked.

"Got a bit deep there Bruce, it's only four in the afternoon!" I let out a laugh.

"I kissed Nat." Tony displayed no emotion but I could almost see his brain working at full speed to work out how this had come about. Before he could think for long, I interrupted him with my experiment.

"You know what I said about Steve in Physics the other day don't you? And now Nat has rather confused me. I need your help to set things straight. Or maybe not so straight..."

Tony raised an eyebrow and a grin was painted in his face. I mumbled and stuttered over various words, trying to get out my last sentence. I just didn't have the guts to ask him to do a thing like that; I was too embarrassed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I nodded and my cheeks started to burn.

Tony closed his eyes, presumably to mentally prepare. It wasn't like I was asking for a life speech was it? His eyes snapped open and gazed longingly into mine. I'd never looked at him in that way before, and his eyes were just breath-taking. I was about to speak when he gently placed his hands around my face, his fingers weaving carefully around my tiny ears. He leant in close to me and I began to panic, wanting to abort the mission. I couldn't do that to myself; I had already been foul to my friends enough. I too closed my eyes and leant towards him. I don't know what I was expecting, but a second after shutting my eyelids, I could feel Tony's lips on mine. I thought back to Nat and what I felt then was nothing compared to Tony; it just felt right with him. I put my arms out and found his face, holding him in my hands. I can't remember how much time passed but it didn't matter. Who did homework on time anyway? Not wanting the moment to end, my heart dropped as Tony sat back from me. Neither of us spoke a word for a while, just registering what had happened. I went to speak, break the silence. Tony held up his hand however to stop me; he was thinking.

"I'm not sure you can get clear results from that experiment Bruce," he said. I was puzzled as to what he was on about. I felt my hands begin to shake with adrenaline and I sat on them, hiding them from Tony. "I think you should test the method a few more times?"

He was acting confident but I could see he was just as nervous as me. I pretended to think for a while and grinned at him. We spent the next hour or so testing out my "method" before he had to leave for dinner.

"I'll text you?" He said, walking down the garden path. I nodded and waved goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

My Mum came home an hour later and called up the stairs to me in my bedroom like she did every day.

"It's burgers and beans for tea Bruce! Seven o'clock!" I said nothing in reply, as usual. She left me to my own devices - literally. Every evening I'd do my homework and then do a tonne of research into my favourite part of Physics: radiation. Gamma is the most interesting though. This evening however, I was lying on my bed awaiting a text from Tony. 7 o'clock came and there was still no message from him. I went downstairs, phone in pocket, and ate dinner with my Mum. A majority of the meal was eaten in silence. I scooped up the last lot of beans and shoved them into my mouth.

"So how was school?" my Mum asked. She had never asked before.

"Ok I guess?" I knew why she was asking, what she wanted to find out. She wanted me to tell her what I had talked to the nurse about. I took my plate into the kitchen and excused myself, going back up to my bedroom. It wasn't long before she followed me upstairs and sat on my bed. I continued doing my research into Gamma radiation and ignored her, trying to show I didn't want to talk.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you told the nurse Bruce. I'm your mother and it hurts that you told someone else your problems before me."

My phone vibrated on my desk; '1 new message: Tony Stark' the screen read. My heart began to beat faster; I wanted to read the text but I didn't want my Mum to know.

"I just told her about the school bully." I was short with her and I think it upset her.

"Ok, I see." She said quietly.

"Well I'll leave you to your research then. Don't stay up too late?" The door closed swiftly behind her and I grabbed my phone. I clicked the screen and opened the message.

"Hi Bruce. Um so about earlier? Lets just say that didn't happen ok? Don't get mad at me like you did at Nat 'cause that's not fair. You asked a favour and I agreed but I need time to think. Maybe it's best if we don't talk to each other tomorrow or even Monday. See ya, Tony."

I felt my stomach drop and all emotion seemed to flow out of me as I fell into a heap on my bed. I wasn't sad as such, so I couldn't cry. At the same time, I felt anger and loneliness. It was so bizarre but then everything that week had been strange.

* * *

After staring at my wall for a while, I went back to my desk. I opened up my emails and there was a new message. The sender's address was unknown. I groaned; spam was marked "unknown address" and it got under my skin. I clicked on the email to delete it when I saw the first line

"Hey Mr Banner, or Bruce, whichever," I opened the message fully and scrolled immediately to the bottom. I grinned at the screen as I saw Steve's name at the bottom.

"So Mr Bruce guy I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up on Sunday? It's just I have nothing to do with so few lessons and I don't really know anyone else other than you. I'm not a big fan of Bucky, spending his weekends shoplifting. Let me know what you think? Laters, Steve." Under his name he had even out his mobile number. I entered it into my phone, my hands shaking.

"Hey Steve, this is Bruce," I sent. I tried to focus on my research but my mind was in fragments, flying around all over the place. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. '1 new message: Steve' the screen said. Still shaky, I opened up the message and sighed with relief.

"Hey Bruce! I'm glad you used your brain to text me rather than email; I don't use computers anyway. So do you want to meet up tomorrow?" I felt a rush go from my feet to my head and it was as though I were lighter than air.

"Hi Steve. That sounds great. Do you know somewhere we could go? Maybe alone? Just so people don't ask questions; my Mum's on my case." A few minutes later came his reply.

"How about you come to mine? I think it's just round the corner from your house. I'll send you the link to a map at the end of the text. Is 10am ok for you?"

"You really are around the corner! You're only six houses away from me! 10 sounds great to me. End time?"

"How about when you get fed up with me? That usually works!" I began typing my reply but paused before pressing 'send'. I re-read what I'd typed.

"I'll never get fed up with you." I pressed the backspace and deleted the message, as if I'd never even had the thought. "Ok. See you at 10 tomorrow." I sent instead. I managed to get to sleep that night, but I tossed and turned a fair bit too. I think it's called excitement.

I woke up early the next morning and scanned my wardrobe for something decent to wear. I tried on various outfits over the next hour until I finally made a decision. I had a shower and tried to make my hair look decent. At around 8 o'clock, my Mum came upstairs to wake me up. She was surprised to find me already awake and doing research into gamma again.

"Oh, you're up? Well there are some pancakes downstairs if you want them."

I ignored her and continued to stare at my screen. In my mind, I was running through all possible situations of my meeting with Steve. My eyes flicked to the clock in the corner of my screen; it was almost half past nine already. It would only take me about five minutes to walk to his house but it was always better to be early than late.

"Bruce? I was wondering if you wanted to come to the art gallery with me this afternoon. Maybe we could make the day of it, yeah?" She was really trying to make me feel better. I think her meeting with the nurse had shaken her a bit.

"Sorry Mum but I'm busy today. I'm meeting someone." My Mum sighed and turned to leave the room. She stopped in the doorway and faced me again.

"Is it Tony? Or someone you're going to be safe with?"

I nodded and she closed the door behind. I checked the computer clock again: 9:34. I still had time. In fact, I had too much time. I packed my rucksack full of books on gamma radiation and a handbook on rugby that I had found on a bookshelf in the living room. I headed off towards Steve's house, pouring knowledge about rugby into my mind.

I turned the corner and walked a few metres. I stopped and looked to my left. There was Steve's house. Whilst I stared at the magnificent architecture of the old Victorian house, the front door opened.

"Bruce? You're nearly twenty minutes early!" Steve was hiding behind the doorway for some reason.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that. I needed to leave the house." Steve nodded and opened the door more to let me in.

"Would you mind just going into the lounge? It's just I've only just got out of the shower," he said, his cheeks fading into a shade of pink. I went into the living room and watched him go back upstairs. He had a towel round his middle so I could see his perfectly toned upper body. I blinked and snapped myself out of my thought bubble, sitting myself down on an armchair.

A short while later, Steve came down in casual clothes. I had only ever seen him in his rugby uniform.

"I hope this doesn't offend your eyes mate?" he said, grinning at me. He spun round on the spot theatrically, pretending to be wearing a dress. I laughed and he joined in, sitting on the sofa opposite me. His shirt was one of those popular brands which was smart and yet casual. It was navy blue and had white buttons down the middle, with short sleeves. The shirt itself was short and, at a guess, too small. His muscles made the shirt stretch at the arms and the torso. I felt myself become distracted and shook my head violently.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His sweet American accent went straight through me and I felt a shiver go down my spine. I nodded.

"Good," he said, smiling at me. "I don't want you fainting on my again!" We both laughed and he offered me a drink. I followed him into the kitchen as he made two cups of tea. "

Now I haven't quite figured this out yet," he said, looking cross with himself.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me and pointed at the kettle.

"I'm not at all British so I've no idea how to make tea." He was very embarrassed and his feet shuffled nervously on the wooden floor. I said nothing but went to the kettle and tried to make the best cup of tea I could. Steve picked up his American flag mug and sipped at the hot beverage.

"Yuck!" He exclaimed.

"Oh no, do you not like it?" The words came out of my mouth in a hurry. He shook his head and sniggered.

"No, don't worry. I just don't like tea. I'll make some coffee." I sipped at my tea and watched as he made himself a tiny pot of coffee. I couldn't help but become mesmerised at his movements, my eyes falling to below his waist. He turned around with his cup of coffee and gave me a look.

"You ok there Bruce?" I felt my cheeks getting hotter and nodded, leading myself back into the living room. I hid the book on rugby and tried to make a conversation about it. Steve began a speech about the aspects he liked the most and his experiences of being in the scrum and the tips he knew of how to kick the ball perfectly. I tried to make all the correct noises and nodded my head when he looked at me. After about half an hour though, he trailed off.

"Sorry, I know you don't know anything about rugby. What are you interested in?" I gulped the last dregs of my tea and wracked my brain for something I liked that he would like as well.

"Well my main interest is gamma radiation," I said slowly. Steve smiled and drank some of his coffee.

"Anything else?" I thought harder.

"I love formula one?" Steve's eye lit up and held his hand out to me. I took it and he led me up the stairs and into his bedroom. All over his walls were posters of the cars in minute detail. He didn't just have posters about the races, his posters were about the actual mechanics of the vehicles.

"Wow," I mumbled. "I don't really like the sport itself, but I do love the cars. In fact, I like cars in general." I gazed at each wall in turn, taking it all in. Steve sat down on his bed and watched me.

"This is exactly what I love. I just can't believe all these posters," My voice was no more than a whisper; I was awestruck.

"Well they're quite common in America. I think I have some doubles somewhere if you want them?" My jaw dropped open.

"I would love them! If that's ok, of course?" Steve chuckled and told me to sit down on his bed. He rummaged behind some draws and found a box full of perfectly stored posters. He spun round to give them to me but misjudged the distance he was from me, his face only an inch from mine. His eyes moved from mine to my mouth.

"Thank you, Steve," I murmured. I regretted speaking an instant later, knowing I ruined the moment.

We spent the rest of the morning discussing cars and other vehicles like planes and boats. I texted my Mum to let her know I was staying at "Tony's" for lunch. It got to late evening when I decided it would be best to head home before my Mum really started to worry about me.

"Well it was fun today, yeah?" Steve asked his hand on the latch for the front door.

"Yeah it was. Look, Steve, about earlier I-" I was cut off by the perfect kiss. His hands folded around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes and stroked his cheeks. My mind flicked through the previous couple of days; my kiss with Nat and then Tony.

I thought I knew what it felt like when I'd kissed Tony but this was something else. It wasn't just perfect; my heart felt full to bursting with adrenaline. I even felt like I had grown a foot off the ground. Minutes passed until I pulled away. Steve held me closer and rested his head on my shoulder and he hugged me tightly.

"You're different Bruce," he whispered in my ear. "You're special." I blushed and he opened the door for me. I walked backwards down the front path, not wanting to lose sight of his beautiful, shinning eyes. He waved and closed the door.

"Finally, the perfect moment. No more questions need to be asked." I thought to myself.


End file.
